The objective of this research is the development of a HLA (human leukocyte antigens) typing method at DNA level using oligonucleotide array technology. The HLA genes are the most polymorphic gene in human with over 550 known alleles in HLA-A, -B, - C and -DR and -DQ loci. Characterization of the HLA genes at the allele level is crucial for successful human organ/marrow transplantation. Here we describe an advanced HLA typing method for one-step typing of the three major HLA loci, HLA-A, -B and -DR at intermediate to high allelic resolution level. Our long term goal is to c:evelop a fully automated HLA typing system for the six major HLA loci (A, B, C, DR, DQ and DP). This technology allows a high resolution genotyping with tens of thousands different oligonucleotide probes per assay through a single hybridization reaction. In phase I period, we will design initial oligonucleotide arrays, develop a sample preparation method, and evaluate the sensitivity and specificity of the method. The HLA typing using this technology is expected to overcome limitations faced by current DNA-based HLA typing methods such as resolution, robustness, and speed. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: A DNA-level tissue typing method capable of a one step complete typing of the major Class I and II HLA alleles using oligonucleotide arrays should provide a valuable tool in a large scale screening as well as a routine rapid HLA typing of organ/marrow donors and recipients. Revenues will be derived from the sales of the system.